


Czekolada

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cacao at 2 am, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Anakin, Protective Obi-Wan, Pudding, True Love's Kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakinowi zachciewa się budyniu i kakao, a Obi-Wan jest dobrym partnerem i zrobi mu je nawet w środku nocy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIROWANE ŻYCIEM DOMINIKA JUANITO PABLO FREEMANDO-DUDY <3  
> Z dedykacją dla moich dwóch Julek - Dominika i Vaderka <3  
> Przetłumaczona przez mnie wersja: [ Klik!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9529760)

 - Chciałbym, żeby miało twoje oczy – oznajmia Anakin z pełnymi ustami, machając łyżeczką i rozchlapując dookoła budyń czekoladowy.

 Siedzi na krześle w kuchni z wielką miską budyniu, a Obi-Wan stoi przy blacie i robi kakao. Jest druga w nocy, za oknem ciemno jak w grobie i gdyby nie pełnia księżyca, niczego nie byłoby widać.

 - Mamy takie same oczy, Ani – mruczy Obi-Wan i przykłada dłoń do ust, żeby stłumić ziewnięcie.

 - Nieprawda – protestuje Anakin. Nabiera budyń łyżeczką i wsuwa ją sobie do ust. – Ty masz szersze i bardziej szczere, takie dwie urocze niebieskie kuleczki – wyjaśnia, kiedy przełyka. – A ja wąskie i dzikie.

 - Podobno oczy są odzwierciedleniem duszy – oświadcza Kenobi i odwraca się ku niemu z dwoma kubkami, z których intensywnie paruje.

 - Mówiłem, dzikie – powtarza młody Skywalker i jak drapieżnik rzuca się na kakao.

 Obi-Wan tylko przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się ciepło, siadając na krześle obok niego. – A ja chciałbym, żeby miało twój uśmiech.

 Anakin odsuwa kubek od ust i zerka na niego ze zdumieniem.

 - Który?

 Obi-Wan śmieje się cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego ciepłym kolanie.

 - Każdy. Każdy jest piękny – mówi, po czym nachyla się ku blondynowi i całuje go w nos. Anakin rumieni się lekko, a Obi-Wan tym razem całuje go między oczy. – Ty jesteś piękny. Jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

 - Masz dobry gust – odparowuje Skywalker i całuje go w usta. Ten pocałunek smakuje czekoladą, jest słodki i ciepły; Obi-Wan podnosi swoją dłoń z jego kolana i kładzie ją na jego nadętym brzuchu. Kiedy Anakin się odsuwa, koniuszek jego języka wędruje wzdłuż jego dolnej wargi, a jego mistrz znowu się śmieje.

 - Chciałbym, żeby miało twój śmiech – stwierdza nagle młodszy Jedi i Obi-Wan cichnie, ale nie przestaje się uśmiechać. – Jest taki ciepły i serdeczny, jak ty. – dodaje po chwili Anakin. Sięga po łyżeczkę i powraca do jedzenia budyniu, a starszy mężczyzna delikatnie głaska jego brzuch.

 - Jakiekolwiek będzie, będzie najwspanialszym dzieckiem w całym wszechświecie – oświadcza, gdy Anakin kończy jeść. Skywalker uśmiecha się do niego ciepło i Obi-Wan wie, że to właśnie tutaj przynależy: do tego domu, do tego młodego mężczyzny i dziecka, które nosi.

 Pierwszy raz, odkąd został Jedi czuje, że może być naprawdę szczęśliwy.


End file.
